tovidfandomcom-20200213-history
Tovid changelog/upcoming
The following changes will be in the upcoming release of tovid, to be called version 0.28. If you want to take advantage of these features now (or help test them), you can download a quick release or install from SVN. Executables makedvd * Better error handling when no DVD is in the drive (be it empty or a CD-ROM). * More helpful error message when the DVD device cannot be found. postproc * (Re-)allow audio normalization to be used via normalize. * New ''-gain'' option for increasing audio volume by a gain factor or decibel level tovid * (Re-)allow audio normalization to be used via normalize. * New ''-gain'' option for increasing audio volume by a gain factor or decibel level * Properly catch typos and incorrect options. * New ''-autosubs'', to allow mplayer to do auto-subtitling if subtitle files are present * Quoting bug for working directory fixed (allowing spaces in current directory name) tovidgui * ''-out'' added to makexml command (bug fix) tovid-init * Bug fix for the verify function - also fixes the no-DVD bug in makedvd. todisc * fixed audio bug where todisc tried to fade silent background audio if -bgaudio was not passed, and failed * fixed thumbnail order bug * allow longer thumb titles if 6 or less videos idvid * Check for existence of audio stream by presence of ID_AUDIO_ID (audio track number(s)), instead of by presence of channels and sampling rate. Autotools * Intelligent manpage creation - svn users will automatically get updated manpages when the source files change (get txt2tags for make install to work). Release users will always get the most recent manpages in the tarball since the manpages are made fresh when the tarball is packaged. libtovid This release of libtovid features a new animation-capable graphical rendering backend based on ImageMagick's Magick Vector Graphics (MVG) drawing format. MVG is (nearly) as powerful as SVG, while having a much simpler plain-text syntax. Several new modules make this animation system possible: mvg.py This contains the Drawing class, a wrapper around the MVG syntax with functions for all documented MVG drawing commands, as well as save, load, rendering and other useful functions. It also comes with a simple interactive interface (for use from the Python interpreter), featuring a viewable command history with unlimited undo. The script may be run standalone for a demonstration of its capabilities; all API documentation, along with examples of interactive use, are contained in the module code itself (libtovid/mvg.py). animation.py This module provides classes and functions related to basic animation concepts, including a Keyframe class (storing a value associated with a particular frame of animation) and functions for interpolating ("tweening") values of a keyframed piece of data. layer.py Here, a Layer class and several subclasses are defined. A layer is conceptually similar to the transparent drawing regions of the same name in GIMP or Photoshop; these layers use Python code to render graphical elements to a Drawing (from mvg.py). Layers defined in this module are special-purpose, and are designed to be useful for creating and compositing graphics onto a sequence of video frames. This script may also be run standalone for a demonstration. See the source code for API documentation, and for examples of interactive usage. effect.py To be written flipbook.py To be written Mostly, these are backends that can serve as the foundation for new command-line scripts or GUI interfaces. All of the above modules are installed along with tovid 0.28; the easiest way to gain access to them is to run a Python interpreter: $ python and then, for instance: >>> from libtovid import mvg >>> help(mvg) Become a contributor if you find yourself at all intrigued by the ensuing madness. Following are changes to existing libtovid modules: cli.py * verify_app function searches $PATH instead of relying on 'which'